When i look at you
by grumpbear
Summary: Ethan has a hard time accepting his feelings for kristina but something tragic brings his feelings to the forefront.   Other characters involved ie:  Johnny, Elizabeth, Michael, Sonny...you get the idea...Chapter 15 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"God what a loser Kristina is. I mean who would date her after what she did to poor keifer. Honestly who does she think she is?" Kristina overheard her now ex best friends talking about her on the docks. Was nowhere safe anymore? Ever since her relationship with Keifer had ended and she had confided in her brother Dante about what he did the night Ethan brought her to the hospital. Her life hadn't been the same since. She lost all her friends. Her social life was now over. Luckily it was her last year of highschool and it too was almost over. Soon summer would be starting and she could get away from them all. It still hurt though to think her best friends, her life long friends had not stuck by her. They threw her to the wind like garbage. It had almost killed her. Luckily her family had stuck by her and her best friend Ethan of course. What would she have done without him? Nothing. "God she makes me sick. How could she just ruin his life like that. What a freak! Her whole family a bunch of freaks!" Tears threatened to erupt as she overheard them bashing her and defending Keifer. She turned to leave when she ran smack in to them. "Ashton, Brittany." She mumbled. "Well well if it isn't Madison's resident crazy Kristina Davis. Love how you ruined Keifer Bauer's life."

Suddenly footsteps came up behind her and an arm thrown around her shoulder. She looked up in surprise to see none other than Johnny Zacchara. What was he doing? "Hey gorgeous. Sorry I'm late. Ready to go?" Kristina stared at johnny in stunned silence. He nudged her before pulling her close to him. "Ah yeah so ready to get out of here." Suddenly Kristina heard the shrieking voice of the two girls beside them. "Oh my God. You're going out with Kristina?" Johnny looked toward them with an irritated expression on his face. "Ya hey." Kristina understood what he was doing and instantly felt greatful and intense relief. "See you guys at school." She then turned to johnny and winked. "Let's get out of here." With that she leaned in and kissed his cheek and they walked off with Johnny's arm wrapped around hers as she heard the collective gasps of her school mates behind her. It was the greatest she had felt in weeks.

They kept the charade up until they were clear of the Docks and then Johnny dropped his arm. "Hey Kristina look I'm sorry if I was outta line there but-" she cut him off placing a hand on his chest. "Stop right there. I want to say thanks. You saved my life back there. I mean those girls used to be my best friends and ever since- since" her voice started to tremble as tears threatened to fall. "You know that stuff with Keifer. Nothing has been right in my life since. My life at school has been hell. I lost everything. You made me look better than the loser that I have been. So thank you." Johnny shook his head disagreeing with her. "Kristina you aren't a loser. Those girls are. It is sick to think that those girls would defend that monster over you. What happened to female solidarity and all that junk? I mean I have never heard of stuff like that." Kristina shrugged in agreement. "It is what it is. I am just glad you were there. I know you and my father are enemies so I know that must have been hard for you and I don't know why you did it but I just want to say thanks." Johnny didn't know what possessed him to protect her like that exactly but he felt protective of the girl. She reminded him of his sister Claudia. She was a feisty girl with a big heart that didn't always make the right decisions either. Kristina and her both grew up in the mob lifestyle and Johnny knew some of what Kristina had to go through just like Claudia had. He felt for her. "Don't worry about it. I know that what I have going with your father doesn't involve his kids. I just couldn't stand by and watch that happen to you. You're a sweet girl Kristina and you've been through a lot." Kristina blushed at Johnny's kind words. "You know I hear what a great guy you are from Ethan all the time and now I Know it to be true. Thanks Johnny." She leaned toward him and kissed his cheek. Just as she did her brother Micheal came around the corner . "What the hell!"

Johnny and Kristina turned to Micheal in surprise. "Micheal what are you doing here?" she questioned. Micheal looked furious and confused as he eyed Johnny warily. "Hey Kristina I better get going. Glad you're ok." Kristina nodded in acknowledgement as Johnny walked then turned her attention back to her brother. "Hey Michael. Are you going to answer my question." She laughed. She could almost literally see steam coming from his ears. "What the hell was that Kristina? Why were you kissing Johnny Zacchara?" She couldn't help but roll her eyes at her over protective brother. "Really Michael if you call that kissing I hate to see what your sex life is like." Michael looked at her appalled. She loved getting a rise out of her brother. Sometimes it was too easy. "Relax Michael Johnny did a nice favour for me. I kissed his cheek for being such a gentleman." Michael still looked uncertain but said nothing. "So what have you been up to big brother. " Michael shrugged. "On my way to see dad about something, who I won't be telling about this by the way." Kristina smirked. "Probably better you don't. Honestly though Johnny is a good guy Michael even if dad doesn't tend to agree." Michael rolled his eyes. "What is it with you Krissy? Every guy I see you hang out with dad would have a coronary over. What about guys your own age?" Kristina scowled at Michael . "And look how well that turned out." Michael winced at the memory. "Yea I get it but Krissy not every guy is Keifer." Kristina nodded in understanding. "I know Michael. That is why I am in therapy. I know it in my head but I have to know it in my heart." Michael frowned. "Come here." He held his arms open to his little sister and pulled her close. He hated that he couldn't be there for her more. He hated what Keifer Bauer did to his little sister and glad he was in jail. He just wanted what was best for her and he hoped Kristina knew what she was getting into by hanging out with guys like Ethan Lovett and Johnny Zacchara.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author note: This is a scene I expanded on from what has happened on the show…few changes of what I would have liked to see but some of the language is the same….really more an expansion on what they were thinking when this was going on…..hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 2

Ethan Lovett walked up to his friend Johnny Zacchara's penthouse and walked in. "Hey mate, How are things?" he asked walking in to find Johnny on the couch relaxing with a glass of scotch. The only liquor Ethan had ever seen Johnny drink. "Looking for your pay I assume?" Johnny replied smirking as he gulped down the rest of his scotch. "Well you know I did get you that meeting with the Lopez brothers and told you to call them instead of them calling you. I know you looked much stronger. I earned it." Johnny sighed getting up and pulling a wad of cash out of his desk. "Why do I get the feeling you are going to be my largest business expense?" He threw the cash on the table and Ethan eyed it greedily. "Ahh that should cover it." He peeled through the money with a smile adding "For starters" as an after thought.

"Did you check your messages?" Johnny asked. Ethan rolled his eyes. "Ya I saw that you called. You know I really don't do messages. " he laughed stuffing the money in his shirt pocket. "Don't do messages? Well you better start if you wanna be my right hand man." Johnny said seriously. Ethan looked at him curiously. "Why? What happened?" Johnny looked agitated but pressed on. "Why? I'll tell ya why. We are going to get serious with Sonny and fast. He confronted me at the Metro court last night in front of the whole restaurant about the goings on of the Lopez brothers. He is none too pleased." Ethan didn't understand. "Right. Isn't that the goal here. What we have been after this whole time." Johnny shrugged. "It is but the truth is the more we piss him off the shorter the time line before he guns after me. Us." Johnny stated frankly. "You know I am still impressed by the simplicity of your plan. You piss sonny off and he comes out guns blazing and he gets arrested. End of story. Well there is that one problem . That whole we could die thing." Ethan told Johnny half serious. Johnny huffed a short laugh. "Well Ethel that is why I pay you so handsomely. Ethan rolled his eyes at the nickname Johnny had for him while giving him the finger. Johnny smirked and poured himself another drink while offering Ethan one in turn.

"You know I have to confess it doesn't bother me at all that we are going after sonny either." Johnny appeared amused asking him, "Not a fan?" Ethan thought of all his run ins with Sonny and how he had threatened his life on numerous occasions for going ons with Kristina. "Ya he blamed me without even questioning it when that whole keifer thing happened." Johnny shrugged. "Yeah well that is text book Sonny Corinthos. Shoot first ask questions later. Raging ego maniac with an itchy trigger finger that doesn't think twice about ruining people's lives." Johnny spouted. Ethan could hear the hatred in his voice. This war was definitely personal and he knew full well that getting involved was infinitely more dangerous than the normal business dealings.

"Well look at Kristina. After all that she has been through. I understand why she lied." Ethan added. "Well she did think her father was going to kill the guy. I mean Kristina is stuck in a pretty impossible situation and it doesn't help being stuck with Corinthos for a father. Shes a sweet girl." Ethan knew this. Kristina was his best friend aside from Johnny. She was always there when he needed someone to talk to and she was one of the few people that he felt truly understood him inside and out. Ethan hated how Sonny seemed to ignore Kristina sometimes and how he looked down on Ethan when Sonny wasn't much better than he was. "I'll tell you what I ran into Kristina on the docks the other day and these two girls were ragging on her about that asshole keifer. I probably did something I shouldn't of but I had to help her out." Ethan didn't understand what Johnny was talking about. "What do you mean? Something you shouldn't have?" Johnny looked seriously at Ethan wanting to convey that nothing serious was going on between himself and Kristina. Normally he wouldn't have cared to tell his friend such a story but Ethan lately seemed different. Kristina Davis's name had come up in a lot of their conversations as of late. Even though Ethan might not have realised it as of yet, Johnny was certain he was developing feelings for the girl.

Johnny knew that Ethan always had a soft spot for Kristina but he began to sense that Ethan's feelings toward Kristina were growing beyond friendship. Johnny didn't care about the age difference though. "Well I didn't like how they were talking to her so I came up and made a show putting my arm around her in a territorial way making it clear that I was with her. I think it really helped her out." Johnny watched Ethan's face hardened and his jaw tense as he relayed the story to his friend. Ethan's eyes grew dark with jealousy and Johnny knew then that his friend had fallen for the girl. "Like I said though I just was trying to help her out. She's a sweet girl and I felt sorry for what she has to deal with. I have to say though I hope her brother can keep his mouth shut." Ethan wasn't sure how to feel about this whole situation. He was angry about it but not sure why so he decided to keep his emotions under wraps for now. "Why is that? I doubt Kristina would tell him knowing how close Michael is to Sonny." Johnny shook his head. "No Kristina and I were talking after we left the docks and as a thank you she kissed my cheek. Perfectly innocent but Michael came around the corner at the wrong time. It didn't look good. I hope that kid can keep his mouth shut or this is going to make this whole situation worse."

Ethan didn't know what to think. Hearing that Kristina had kissed Johnny even on the cheek irritated him a lot and that surprised him. What was wrong with him? It was an innocent kiss right? "Well I bet she thinks you're a real hero now. I bet she is madly in love with you." Ethan sneered surprised at the bitterness in his voice. Johnny looked at his friend warily but continued. "Nah man. She thanked me for helping her and that was all. I don't think you are going to get rid of her that easily. " Ethan laughed though still felt a little uncomfortable at the turn the conversation had taken. "You do realize though that you have a friend for life. Kristina loves the hero. Even if she doesn't fall for you." Ethan replied. Johnny shrugged and found himself smiling. "Yeah well maybe having a new friend wouldn't be so bad afterall. She's a sweet girl and there is another benefit." Ethan wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. "And what benefit is that pray tell?" Johnny swigged the rest of his scotch before answering. "It would really piss Sonny off if Kristina and I became good friends." Ethan frowned at this. "Johnny you better not be using-" Johnny held his hand up in effort to stop his friend. "I wouldn't do that. I have morals you know. Kristina is a great girl. I didn't have ulterior motives when I helped her out. I'm just saying that is one benefit you know. Not the only one." Ethan wasn't sure if he believed Johnny or not. His friend seemed to have a one track mind where Sonny was concerned. "Just make sure you are for the right reasons. I care about Kristina and I don't want you hurting her over this Vendetta you have with Sonny." Johnny sighed looking at Ethan seriously. "I promise I wouldn't do anything to hurt Kristina no matter how fucked up things get with Sonny. No matter how much grief and pain I want to put Sonny through I won't use his daughter to do it. If it gets too much I will stay away from her. Ok?" Ethan nodded in agreement. He just hoped that Johnny lived up to his word.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kristina had been studying at Kellys for over an hour when Ethan walked in with Maya, an arm slung around her shoulders. Maya was an intern at the hospital that Ethan was interested in, as well as being her brother Michael's cousin. A Quartermaine. Pain pierced Kristina's heart as she watched the couple flirt and engage eachother in a way as if no one else was around.

Kristina had fell for Ethan the moment she saw him at her friend Maxie and Spinelli's Non-wedding reception. He was singing karaoke to everyone and he had the greatest voice, and not just for a person singing karaoke. The minute Kristina had looked into his eyes she was sunk. At first admittedly it was a crush, but eventually Kristina figured out that she had fallen in love. Of course love for her was not a simple process. Even though she loved Ethan he did not return her feelings. He insisted she was too young and dating her would be too much trouble. He might have been right on one count. Having mob king pin Michael "Sonny" Corinthos as a father didn't win her a lot of points with guys. She wasn't a leper by any means but guys weren't jumping through hoops to be with her either.

There was one guy that had caught her heart for awhile until he had bruised and broken it as well as her. It was an abusive relationship. Something that Kristina Corinthos- Davis never thought she would be involved in. The joke was on her. It could happen to anyone. He whittled down her self esteem and made her feel like she couldn't live without him. Her only saving grace was her friendship with Ethan. He still gave her that confidence when Keifer wasn't around. You can even say he kept her head above water.

Yes, Ethan was her rock. Her knight in shining armor. So when Kristina saw Ethan and Maya walk in acting completely and utterly in love, her heart broke all over again. She wished with everything in her that she could be that beautiful girl on his arm. That she was what Ethan wanted. However Kristina knew that it didn't seem possible. Atleast for now. Ethan wanted somebody older and even though she was legal it wasn't enough. She was also sure Ethan saw how broken she really was and wanted nothing to do with her mess. Maya was confident and self assured. Kristina tried to appear that way, but often failed. Her saving grace was the therapy she was now in. It was helping her through her abuse issues as well as some long term damage done by the relationship she had with her father. She did feel good however that there was progress on both fronts.

Kristina had tried to focus on studying for over an hour while Ethan and Maya happily chatted at a table behind her but failed. All she could focus on was was their conversation. Ethan flirting with her and telling her how fabulous and beautiful she was. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. This was so unfair! What was so wrong with her? Kristina sighed putting in her earbuds and cranking the music as loud as her ears would let her.

Soon she began to feel a tap on her shoulders and jumped to see Ethan laughing in front of her. She shut of her music and pulled out her ear buds looking up at the man she loved. "Hey Kristina sorry to scare you. I didn't see you here. Have you been here long?" Kristina scowled cursing a "No Shit Sherlock" under her breath. "Pardon" he questioned frowning. "Ah I said have a sit- I mean seat." Ethan sat down still looking at Kristina with a little uncertainty. "So where did Maya go?" she asked with little interest, just trying to make polite conversation." She had to go back to the hospital. She's pulling a double shift.

So what is going on with you Kristina? I hear Johnny played quite the hero the other day." Kristina smiled into her cup taking a sip of coffee. "Yes he did. Johnny is quite the nice guy you said he was. Quite different than what my father says. I really like him." Ethan frowned at her statement which made Kristina curious but she pressed on. "I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't come. Probably turn into a snivelling mess and give those girls from school more ammunition then they already have on me." Ethan seemed to understand, nodding his head in agreement. "Johnny told me all about it. I'm sorry they were so cruel. High school kids can be so understanding." He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Yeah well in a couple months I will be done and graduated. Off to PCU for me." Ethan smirked.

"PCU? What happened to Yale?" Kristina shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm waitlisted. I guess I wasn't good enough. It's ok though. I get to hang around here instead." Ethan frowned in confusion. "Don't rich people buy their way into any school they want. I mean you are a Cassadine as well as Sonny's daughter." Kristina knew what Ethan was getting at. "Well I don't like living that way. Thinking I am better than everyone else just because I have money. I mean if I am not smart enough to get into Yale then I shouldn't be there." Ethan smiled. "That's what I love about you. You aren't a stuck up bitch and you work for everything, but Kristina you are smart enough to go to Yale and I think you deserve to be there. They are the stupid ones if they don't take you," Kristina's heart warmed at Ethan's compliment. "Thanks Ethan. That means a lot."

Kristina took another sip of coffee when Ethan asked about Michael. "So I heard Michael saw you hanging out with Johnny. Is he going to tell Sonny you think?" Kristina wasn't sure how to answer that. She hoped that Michael would keep his mouth shut where Johnny was concerned but Michael had been all over the place lately with his moods since getting out of Pentonville. There was no telling what her brother would do. "I don't know. I hope so. If dad knew I was even talking to Johnny he'd freak. Sometimes he pisses me off but I don't want to stress him out anymore. Therapy is helping and I don't want the work we did set back." Ethan agreed. "Well I hope so for Johnny's sake. I don't want my friend killed." He said with a wry smile. Kristina smiled reluctantly.

"So what have you been up to lately? Getting into lots of trouble I bet?" she smirked at the sheepish look on Ethan's face. "There are things I can't talk to you about Kristina. I'm sorry. Its better you don't know really." Realization dawned on Kristina. "I see. So this isn't about some scam you have going on with Luke or whatever. You won't tell me because you work for Johnny, which can only mean one thing. This has to do with my father." Ethan looked stricken. He didn't know what to say Kristina observed. Kristina knew things were getting complicated. She absolutely loved Ethan but his job with Johnny could get in the way of their friendship. If he helped Johnny hurt her father, she didn't know if that was something she could ever forgive. As it was her burgeoning friendship with Johnny was complicated for this reason as well. Kristina was beginning to wonder if any of the relationships with the men in her life could ever be simple.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kristina left Ethan at Kelly's a short while later, not really ever getting a straight answer from him, nor expecting too. She was used to never getting a straight answer from her father either. Kristina did however have a lot to think about. She was quite interested in the fact that Ethan didn't seem to entirely approve of her relationship with Johnny. She was also worried at what exactly Johnny and Ethan were up to where her father was concerned. She didn't always get along with Sonny but she did love him and she knew now that he loved her even if he was a little overbearing and misguided sometimes. As much as Kristina liked Johnny as a person and loved Ethan she would not let her father get hurt at their childish games they had going on with her father. Kristina with great consideration now had decided on what she needed to do. As much as she liked Johnny there was also an ulterior motive to her befriending him. She had to get close to Johnny to keep tabs on what he was getting into with her father. She had to protect her father at all costs. Besides, it didn't hurt that it seemed to piss Ethan off as well. She had decided that Ethan could use a little push in the right direction where she was concerned.

Kristina decided that she needed to talk to Michael about her plan. She needed to include her brother on her plan even though he was leery of her even talking to Johnny. This way she could atleast keep him from thinking she wasn't interested in Johnny if nothing else. She arrived at his apartment and was relieved to find out his trashy girlfriend wasn't there.

"Kristina what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you but-" Kristina cut him off brushing past him into his apartment. "Michael we need to talk. I know you aren't exactly happy that I was with Johnny today but I have decided on something and need your help." Michael looked at his sister warily. He knew of her plans and there was always something about them to worry about. She reminded him of his mother sometimes. She never thought her plans through and didn't always think clearly. He worried about them both immensely because of this. He was sure they would make him grey prematurely. "What is it Kristina? Do I need to sit down for this?"

Kristina smirked at her brother. Sometimes he worried too much about things. "I don't think it would be so bad being friends with fact I think this could only benefit our family." Michael looked at Kristina as if she had lost her mind. "You have to be joking. How could your friendship with Johnny benefit our family. He is out for dad's blood Kristina. Have you lost your mind." Kristina signed knowing this wasn't going to be easy. "Look if I become friends with Johnny I get close to him. I go to his apartment . What is in his apartment Michael?" He looked at her blankly so she pressed on. "He leaves stuff lying around maybe Michael. Maybe unintentionally not thinking I would look. I can help dad. Besides maybe I could – I don't know help him to realize what a mistake this is to go after dad. "

Michael snorted at his sister's naivety. "Krissy do you seriously think that by you being friends with Johnny Zacchara that you could prevent a mob war. That you can help dad?" he seriously was beginning to believe she had lost her mind. "I don't know but it wouldn't hurt to have an extra set of eyes on things. Just think about it. Besides I like Johnny and I want to be friends with him regardless of dads thoughts on him." She pouted. "Krissy you being friends with Johnny could make things worse for them both. I suppose though that there is nothing I can do to stop you is there? " Kristina smiled. "Nope but just keep this from dad for now ok?" Michael looked at his sister with uncertainty deciding if he should let her go along with her little game or not. "Alright Krissy for now I will keep my mouth shut about this. However if I think things are getting a little to dicey and I mean it. I will tell him everything." Kristina squealed with glee jumping to hug her brother. "Thank you thank you thank you. I promise everything will be fine. You'll see." Michael looked at her shaking his head. "Why do I think I am going to regret this?" To that she could say nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ethan walked into the Haunted Star to find his father behind the bar making himself a drink while talking to his girlfriend Tracey. "Dodge! What brings you to work so early? Bar doesn't open for another few hours." Commented Luke. "Nothing much. I just thought I would check in and see what's going on for tonight." Luke exchanged looks with Tracy while sipping on his Scotch. Neat, just the way he liked it. "It's the same as any other night Dodge. What is it you need?" Ethan sighed. He was frustrated about a lot of things. "I am trying to get this Forgery scam going and it's a lot harder than anticipated. I am having a hard time coming up with the funds I need to make this an easy win. I have everything in place but this one thing and it is so frustrating because I could make such a killing with this." Luke slid a beer across the bar toward his son. "It sounds simple enough. Can't you get a quick game together. Come up with the money?" Tracey rolled her eyes at Luke. "Luke honestly. Do you really think if it was a few dollars that Ethan would be worried about that. Obviously a simple card game isn't what he needs." Ethan was impressed. Tracy really did seem to have a good sense for things. He guessed she would have to be a success in the business world."She"s right. I need a lot of money. Not just a few hundred dollars. This always happens. Something holding me back from success." Ethan cried scowling into his drink. Luke rolled his eyes at his sons theatrics. "Ethan it will take some planning but I will help you. All you have to do is ask. You should know that by now." Ethan conceded. This was true.

"Is there something else. You're drinking that beer like its water. What else is bugging you?" Ethan sighed not really sure where to start. "Johnny and Sonny's personal vendetta is disturbing and not just affecting them anymore. Johnny is a mate but something he is considering doing is pissing me right off. I don't know how to handle this."

Luke looked at Ethan curiously. "Well what is it that Johnny is considering? How personal is he-." Luke stopped mid sentence, coming to a realization. "This involves that spunky little piece of jailbait isn't it. Miss Kristina Corinthos." Ethan took a sip of beer, not quite looking his dad in the eye. "What would make you say that?" Luke rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious. "Anyways as I was saying. Kristina right?" Ethan scowled at his father but continued. "Johnny saved kristina from a situation the other day. She is greatful to him of course and wants to be friends now. Johnny likes her well enough but he sees other benefits to this friendship. I don't like it." Luke downed the rest of his drink while Tracy sat strangely quiet.

"Well?" Luke shrugged. "So what? Are you afraid Kristina has found another hero? Johnny Zacharra is interested in her?" Ethan rubbed his hands into his eyes trying to banish the thought from his head. "No! Atleast I don't think so. He wants to be friends with her. He thinks it will help irritate the shit out of Sonny. Which I know it will." Laughter erupted from both Tracy and Luke. "Do you think this is funny? This is a personal vendetta between two very loose cannons. I don't want Kristina involved at all." Ethan tried to get across how serious this really was to his father but all Luke could do was laugh. Ethan slammed his bottle down on the bar in frustration. "Ethan do you seriously think you can stop Kristina when she is determined to get what she wants? I have known that little girl her whole life. She is very much like her father. If she wants to be friends with Johnny, she will be friends with Johnny." Luke told him. Ethan knew this to be true. Kristina was very much her own person. No one would tell Kristina Corinthos what to do ever.

"Still I am worried that this could get out of hand and I know Kristina can't be reasoned with. Johnny I am sure is looking forward to this little game. Honestly I don't think either of them are thinking straight."

Luke thought seriously for a long moment on what to say to his son. He had strong intuition on why Ethan was making such a big deal out of the situation with Sonny and Johnny and it wasn't because Kristina was a friend he was concerned about. Somehow the little minx had managed to hook his son and even though Ethan denied her, Luke was beginning to think that something had changed with his son even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Dodge I honestly think there is nothing you can do but be there to pick up the pieces if something happens. Hoping it doesn't but there are no guarantees in that business. I hate to tell you that. I know you care a great deal for the girl but I think all you can do is wait and see." Somehow that advice was not reassuring to Ethan. He was really hoping Luke would have some advice for him on how to help Kristina from being exploited. "Thanks Dad. Not exactly the advice I was hoping for." He was sullen and felt helpless at what he knew was going to take place. This situation couldn't end well. He just knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I tried to double space and it ended looking up strange and hard to focus on for me...not sure what i did wrong..if anyone has suggestions please feel free...hope you all can read it this way...i updated ch 5 and 6 because 5 was such a short chapter...hope you guys like it!

Chapter 6

Kristina glanced up at the dark grey sky that was threatening to erupt with rain. She was walking on her way to Kelly's when she ran into Johnny. "Hey what's up? How are things?" Johnny asked. "Good I guess. I will be so glad when the school year is done and I can be rid of that place for good. All I can think about is kiefer and all the mistakes I made." Johnny felt sympathetic for Kristina knowing she had been through so much. "It's almost done Kris and soon you'll be off to college doing all sorts of great things. High school long forgotton. Well atleast long gone." Kristina laughed. Every adult she had ever talked to said no matter how hard they tried they couldn't seem to forget high school not matter how much they had wanted too. "So what have you been up to lately? Staying out of trouble?" she teased. Johnny smirked. "yeah I try but you know…."

Suddenly the sky opened up and there was a downpour. Kristina squealed trying to pull her jacket over her head in an effort to protect herself. It was all for nothing though. They were both drenched. "Come on Kris. My car is over there. I'll drive you to your car." Johnny said gesturing to the black town car on the street. "I don't have it. I was going to get a coffee at Kelly's while I waited for my car. It's getting a tune up. Dammit!" she wailed stomping her feet in annoyance. The rain kept on heavily beating down around them. "This is ridiculous. You look like a drowned rat." Johnny laughed gleefully. Kristina narrowed her eyes at him. "Come on Kris. Why don't you come to my house and dry off while you wait for your car. Atleast you can warm up." Kristina looked toward kelly's and then towards the town car. Johnny was right. It would be much warmer at his house. Besides, this would give her a chance to get to know him better and if he was planning anything against her father she could find out about it. "Ok. Let's go."

Johnny and Kristina arrived at his penthouse beyond drenched but in good spirits. Laughing Kristina walked in behind Johnny and shivering. "Ok that was the worst. Can I use your bathroom and atleast somewhat dry off." Johnny laughed, shaking his head. "Like I said you look like a drowned rat. Come on I'll get you a change of clothes. I'll throw your clothes in the dryer if that's ok." Kristina's heart warmed at Johnny's kindness. She just wished her father could see what a truly good man Johnny was. Instead they let their hatred of each other cloud their judgement.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. It is getting a little cold being soaked like this." Johnny led her upstairs into his room. "I would lend you something of Olivias's but she left nothing behind when she left." He told her sadly. Kristina's heart broke for Johnny. She knew that he was dating Olivia Falconari, who was her newly found brother Dante's mother. It was still unbelievable to her that she even had another brother. "I didn't know you guys had broken up." She said quietly as he slipped into the master bathroom momentarily. "Yeah well…I guess my wanting revenge on Sonny was too much for her. Them being friends and all. They grew up together. I guess I can see where her loyalty lies." Kristina stared awkwardly around the room as he came out of the bathroom with a soft plush black robe. "Which is also why I don't understand what you are doing here. Why do you want to be my friend Kristina?" He looked at her intently. His eyes dark and intense eyes pierced her gaze. That was a hard question to answer. She didn't really know. She felt connected to Johnny somehow. Like maybe, just maybe, here was another person who understood her. Like her brother Michael and Ethan. Johnny didn't judge or coerce. Just listened when she talked. She liked to believe that under that tough exterior was just a guy that was like everyone else. "I- I don't know. I just do." She whispered. Johnny face broke into a grin. "Well then I guess that's good enough for me then." He handed Kristina the robe and turned towards the doorway. "I'll let you get dressed. Just bring down your clothes when you're done." Kristina nodded, saying nothing.

Kristina came downstairs with her clothes rolled up in a ball in one hand and part of the robe clutched in her other hand. This was Johnny's robe and he was much taller than she was. She came down to find him staring out the window near his balcony watching the storm. He was in dry clothes. She figured he must have spare clothes lying around in the guest rooms or the laundry room. He was wearing a white wife beater and a pair of of low slung dark blue jeans. She bit her lip thinking of the possibilities of what lay beneath those clothes. Johnny was a good looking guy but she couldn't help but to imagine it was Ethan at the window dressed the same way. Now that had her mind spinning with dirty happy thoughts.

"Johnny sorry to disturb you if you were in deep thought but I just needed to put these in your dryer. " Johnny turned to Kristina. "Oh don't worry about it Kris. I'll put them in for you." He started to head over before Kristina put her hand up to stop him. "Thanks but I want to. There is no way I want you touching my gitch and bra. I don't want you getting any ideas." She joked batting her eyelashes at him. Johnny's face was priceless. He turned bright red and instead guided her to the laundry room without saying a word. She couldn't believe how embarrassed he had gotten."Oh for god sakes Johnny they are just underwear!" she laughed. Johnny turned an even brighter red. "I –I know. It's just that its yours. Not some random girls. Your different." He bit out.

Kristina wasn't sure what to think of that. Seriously! How was she different? Kristina wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about his comment. Johnny as if sensing her annoyed glare turned to look at her. "Aww Kris don't be offended. I don't mean anything by it. Look you remind me of my sister Claudia. I know that she wasn't always easy to get along with but she had a heart of gold and just this intensity about her. You kinda remind of her. Which in turn would make you like my sister and I don't want to think about even touching my sister's underwear. Don't get offended." Kristina smiled. "I'm not. I know what went down with her and my dad was messed up. I know Claudia wasn't innocent by any means but neither was my father. I'm sorry about what happened to your sister Johnny. She was always nice to me. I know she felt sorry for what she did to Michael even though she tried to hide it. Secrets always come out in the end." Johnny nodded in agreement. His mind seemed elsewhere as she put the clothes in the dryer and turned them on.

They headed back into the living room and Kristina sat down while Johnny poured himself a drink. He looked at her again awkwardly not sure of what to say. "What?" Johnny thought a moment before responding. "I'm sorry Kristina. I wanted to ask if you wanted a drink but I am not even sure of what to offer you. All my friends and associates I offer alcohol. I know you aren't legal for that yet which I think is stupid since you are legally an adult according to the state of New York. Sorry I just don't know what to say." Kristina couldn't help but laugh but felt that his concern for her comfort was endearing. "Thanks Johnny. Don't worry about it. I drink wine at home. If you have a glass of that its fine. I never have more than one anyways." Johnny laughed. "Do I have wine? You're asking an Italian man if he has wine?" Kristina rolled her eyes. "Yeah laugh it up!" Johnny disappeared momentarily when she heard her phone going off indicating she had a text message. Curious , she got up to check and saw it was from Ethan. "Where are you? I thought you would be at kellys…"

Kristina wasn't sure of what to say. While her friendship with Johnny wasn't exactly secret, she didn't want a lot of people knowing. She didn't want her parents to know because her father would go nuclear. Kristina didn't want to lie either. "I am with a friend…." and then so Kristina didn't have to answer anything else she shut her phone off. She figured she could atleast think up an answer later. She felt guilty but it had to be done.

Johnny came back with a glass of wine and found Kristina sitting on the couch, her legs tucked under her hiding beneath the folds of his robe. "Here you go Kris. It's a red. I hope you like it." Kristina accepted the glass with thanks. "So How have you been? Sorry I never asked before the rain and all." She asked him. "Nah its ok. It's going. Things have been lonely admittedly but I try not to think about it." Kristina frowned thinking of how lonely things got for her. How Ethan denied that there was anything between them. She grabbed his hand holding it between her own. "I know how you feel. Sometimes it's frustrating to be lonely. "Johnny was no fool. He knew of kristina's crush on Ethan. "I know how you feel about Ethan Kristina. Trust me. My vendetta against your father is what lost me Olivia. It was my fault. You and Ethan are different. I think he is a fool to not give you a chance but I can't say I'm not relieved. I mean, he's a con man. You deserve better." Kristina scowled at Johnny. Her defences always went up when a bad word was said against him. "I don't care what job he does or what you do. I know you are both good men. Ethan is one of the most kindest sweetest men I have ever met. I don't care if he is older than me or has been to jail or what. That is all I need to know."

Johnny couldn't believe how much Ethan had lucked out in finding Kristina, even if Kristina had found him. She was gold. "Wow Kristina I hope Ethan knows what a great girl he has in you. If he ever hurts you I'll kill him myself." Kristina laughed in embarrassment. "Thanks. I think" They both laughed, enjoying each other's company. "Well I have to say I am excited for this summer. My parents are giving me a vacation to Europe for Graduation. It's going to be awesome. Have you ever been?" she asked. "Yeah I have been all over the world. My mother was really into all that cultural stuff. She made sure Claudia and I learned all about art and culture at a young age. My mother died when I was young but she made sure that my dad kept up with it. When she died he sent us to boarding school in Europe. It was a good experience if nothing else."

Kristina was fascinated at the life Johnny had lived but saddened at how much loss he had experienced. "I am sorry about your mom. I didn't know." Johnny shrugged. "It's ok. It's been years since it happened. I know what love is because of her. My father is a crazy bastard. I learned nothing but hate and greed and revenge from him. Claudia and I did have my mother though and luckily we learned what love is because of her. "

Kristina felt like crying for Johnny. As much as her father could be greedy, coldhearted and vindictive, he also had a big heart and showed great love to his children. He loved his children with everything and always strived to give them a life he never had. It made Kristina sad that his father obviously had not done the same. It turned out her father and Johnny weren't so different from each other. Too bad they would never know that about each other. "Well thanks for letting me come up here to dry off. It would have sucked waiting at Kelly's for my car and freezing to death inside. " Johnny shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Anytime. It's been good getting to know you Kristina. " and it was.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR NOTE: Sad to see Nathan parsons last day was today...so much Ethina potential lost ...were the writers serious in thinking cassandra was a good story for him?

Chapter 7

Ethan walked into Kelly's and was surprised to see that Kristina wasn't there. She was always usually here at this time of day and she did say she would be studying here while her car was in the shop. "That's strange." Ethan then thought she must have gone to pick up her car early and went to text her. If she was nearby she might want to stop back and have a coffee with him. He hadn't seen her for a couple days since he had been here with Maya. Admittedly Ethan felt bad that he had pretended not to notice Kristina when he walked in with Maya. Of course he had noticed her. She was his best friend. However he wanted to make sure that he played up how into Maya he was. He figured that then maybe Kristina would give up on and get over him. He also knew she was slightly upset when he sat down with her awhile later but pretended not to notice. He hated hurting Kristina in anyway but felt for now that this was best.

Ethan dug out his phone and began texting Kristina where she was. She replied back that she was with a friend and that was it. Ethan thought it was a little bit of a strange answer because she was usually so forthcoming with information about anything. He texted back, "With who?" It came back failed message. Her phone was turned off? That was weird. A strange feeling of panic came over Ethan thinking of what happened with Anthony the other day. Ethan thought maybe a visit with Johnny might give him some much needed answers. He knew that Johnny was keeping an eye on what Anthony was up to. Ethan left Kelly's and headed up to Johnny's penthouse.

Ethan arrived at Johnny's and knocked briefly before entering only to get the shock of his life. There sat Kristina in Johnny's robe with a glass of wine in her hand talking to Johnny on his couch with her hand in his. He couldn't believe his eyes. What had happened since yesterday? Had he missed something? Pain hit his gut at the thoughts of them together running through his head. He felt extreme anger course through his veins at Johnny's betrayal. He slammed the door shut getting their attention, their conversation so intense they had not noticed his arrival. They both jumped at the sound, surprised at Ethan's presence.

"What the Fuck is this?" Ethan spit out angrily. Kristina looked at Ethan in shock. He had never swore around her once. Johnny narrowed his eyes at his friend. He realized from the look on Ethan's face and how things looked that he thought there was more going on then there was but it gave him no right. "What the hell are you thinking Ethan? You can't barge in here all pissed off and flying off the handle. You have no clue what is going on here." Johnny said glaring at his overzealous friend. "What? Are you serious? Your sitting here in what looks like a very compromising situation. This little girl in your robe drinking wine and you holding hands!" he yelled.

At the term little girl Kristina shot off the couch and got in Ethan's face. "Little girl! Is that what you seriously see me as Ethan? I am almost 19 years old. I am an adult." Ethan couldn't explain the hurt he felt looking down at Kristina, looking into her eyes. It was as if all the air was sucked out of his lungs. How could she sleep with him? How could she let his hands be all over her like that? "I am sorry Kristina but you are way too young for Johnny. How could you sleep with him? I don't understand."

Before Kristina could say anything Ethan slugged Johnny, cracking his fist into Johnny's nose. Johnny cried out in pain clutching at his nose in agony. Kristina could hear the sickening crack and couldn't believe it. "She isn't yours man! Keep your god damn hands off her or I will put you six feet under!" Ethan yelled. Johnny couldn't believe this. "Yours? She isn't yours either man! She isn't anybody's. Nothing happened you fucking aussie asshole!" Johnny was pissed. He knew that Ethan was pissed and obviously blindingly jealous at what he thought was going on. Still he couldn't believe that Ethan had punched him. "Are you listening to me? I never touched Kristina. We are just friends."

Kristina had left the room for ice and a towel and came back handing it to Johnny, getting him to sit on the couch. "I can't believe you would hit Johnny Ethan! Seriously you think I would sleep with him. I have been in love with you for two years. Why would I do that?" cried Kristina in confusion. Ethan heard what Kristina said and a horrible feeling began to settle in his stomach. He sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. "So nothing happened?" he mumbled rather weakly. Johnny cursed again as Kristina applied the ice to his face. Rubbing his back comfortingly. "Honestly Ethan why would I sleep with Johnny? I don't understand it. Yeah I wanna be friends with him. Not sleep with the guy. He's hot and all but fuck!" Johnny looked at Kristina in surprise. She just laughed at his expression. "What? You are! Still I only want one person. Have only ever wanted one person. Even when he is being a jealous idiot!" she said in annoyance. Ethan looked at her in disbelief. "Jealous! I don't think so. I was concerned he was using you to get to your father. That is all." Johnny and Kristina both looked at Ethan in disbelief.

"I am going to get my clothes out of the dryer Johnny." Kristina left the room and Ethan was confused as ever. "The dryer?" Johnny rolled his eyes as he went to pour himself a scotch, not even bothering to offer one to his friend. "Yeah dumbass. I met Kristina outside of Kelly's. It began to storm and we got soaked. I offered for her to come to my house and hang out while her clothes dried. She was waiting for her car to get fixed and I didn't want her freezing at kelly's because she was wet. You are the idiot that makes assumptions instead of asking questions. I hope Kristina thinks twice about you now." Johnny huffed in anger. He didn't really mean it. He supposed if he looked back on it he would feel the same way if he walked in on a scene like that with a girl he liked too. The problem was Ethan lived in denial and didn't like other men looking at Kristina when he himself refused to date her. He was a hypocrite as far as Johnny was concerned.

Ethan looked at Johnny horrified. He couldn't believe his stupidity. What was it about Kristina Corinthos that had him so wrapped. He never got into these kinds of situations. He liked to help out when needed but he was never one to be anyone's knight in shining armor. "Oh god I feel like such an idiot. Sorry mate. I really am. Are you ok?" Johnny turned to glare at Ethan. "Yeah I'm fucking ok! The one you should be concerned about is the girl you embarrassed. Kristina I am sure is none too pleased with you right now. I don't blame her. You better make it up to her Ethel. I mean it." Ethan smiled for the first time since he came in. He knew Johnny must have forgiven him if he was calling him Ethel. The horrible nickname he had made up for him. "I will. I feel horrible enough after today. I don't know how but I will make it up to her. "

Kristina came downstairs dressed and ready to go home. "Alright Johnny thanks for everything. I had a good time." She glanced at Ethan and frowned. "Had being the keyword here." Ethan audibly swallowed knowing he was in deep trouble with his friend. He wasn't sure how to make it up to her. "Look Kristina I can drive you to your car if you want." He told the girl. Usually Kristina jumped at any chance to spend time with him. She snorted as if it was the most ridiculous idea she ever heard of. "Yeah I don't think so Ethan. I have a lot to think about. I think I would rather not be around you right now. " Pain stabbed at Ethan's heart. He didn't realize how his actions had caused her pain. He hadn't meant to hurt Kristina. He cared about her a great deal. "Johnny would you drive me to the shop to get my car please?" she asked him quietly. Johnny nodded while glaring at Ethan. "Yeah sure Kris. Look Ethan you can let yourself out. Will talk later." Johnny nodded to Ethan and they both left. Ethan hadn't felt this shitty in a long time. He didn't know what was wrong with him to fly at the handle like that. This wasn't his personality. He had never felt so unsure of himself before. He left Johnny's feeling lost and utterly alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

One week had passed since the incident at Johnny's house. Kristina had not talked to Ethan in a week. She thought a lot about what happened since that day. Johnny in the car on the way to the shop had told her that Ethan only had reacted that way out of jealousy. That he really did want Kristina but was in denial. Kristina was too pissed off to listen. She was hurt and embarrassed that Ethan had thought her a little girl. A victim that didn't know any better. She thought about what Johnny said mulling it over in her mind .

One day she was having dinner at her dad's house with Michael and Morgan. They were sitting at the table when Kristina asked her father a question that had been on her mind since Johnny's. Of course she changed things and pretended she was asking for a friend. "Dad I have a question. I'm asking for a friend. It's about guys and I need a guy's point of view." Sonny put down his fork, giving his daughter his full attention. "What is it sweetheart." Sonny was happy to do anything for his daughter. Their relationship was so much better lately since they had been going to therapy together. "Well my friend is in love with this guy but he doesn't seem to notice her. Atleast she says he doesn't. Anyways she started hanging out with his good friend. There was a misunderstanding and the guy who she likes caught her at his good friends house hanging out but let's just say there was a misunderstanding and the guy thought she slept with his friend and he totally flipped out. What does that mean?" Suddenly Michael started choking on his food and Morgan had to slap his back just to get him to stop. Kristina glared at him and all Michael could do was stare at her. He couldn't believe it. Was she saying what he thought she was?

Sonny thought on her question a moment before responding. "Well the guy seems to like the girl and was jealous. Case closed." Michael snorted and Kristina kicked him under the table. Or so she thought. She actually kicked her brother Morgan. "Ow! Hey what the hell Kristina!" Sonny looked to his kids in confusion. They were acting very strange tonight. "Sorry Morgan. Leg spasm." Kristina coughed and got back to eating while Morgan looked between his brother and sister suspiciously. "So you really think he hit the guy and freaked out over nothing?" Kristina asked. "He hit the guy too?" Sonny laughed. Michael huffed across the table. "Oh I didn't say that part. Yeah he did. I guess I can tell my friend the good news." Sonny's phone rang and he excused himself from the table to take the call. Michael leaned across the table towards Kristina. "Are you serious? Kristina you were at Johnny's doing god knows what with him and Ethan walked in! I can't believe you." He huffed angrily. "Oh relax Michael. Nothing happened. The bonus is Ethan cares about me. Even if he doesn't know it yet. " Michael sighed. "So have you talked to him yet?" Kristina in fact had not talked to Ethan at all. She had been so mad she had ignored all his texts and attempts to see her. She had not been at Kelly's or near all the spots they normally saw each other. She had texted Johnny a few times to find out that Ethan had remained in fact completely miserable and had asked about her all the time. Her heart warmed to hear it but until now she wasn't completely sure she was ready to see him again. "I haven't talked to him but I am going to. I think it's time." Kristina looked to Michael who looked a little uncertain. "Whatever Kristina, but be careful. This situation with Johnny could get deadly if dad finds out." Kristina reluctantly agreed. She couldn't wait till tomorrow. She felt like she was finally getting an idea that Ethan truly liked her.

Ethan had been having the worst week he'd had in a long time. Nothing was going right. Luke had gone out of town and couldn't help him with his forgery scam and while Johnny had forgiven him for hitting him, he had decided that Ethan didn't deserve to get any calls for jobs. He felt he needed to learn his lesson about decking the boss. Ethan understood but he definitely didn't like it. Maya had been giving him a hard time about getting together. Worse yet he hadn't heard a thing from Kristina. He had tried texting, calling her and her phone had gone right to voicemail. He had been to Kelly's every day and her grandfather Mike told him she hadn't been in all week. Ethan couldn't believe it. Was she really that angry with him? He hated not being able to speak to his best friend. He had to admit that he was beginning to miss her presence in his life. He hadn't realized just how much Kristina had come to mean to him until she was gone.

Ethan arrived at Kelly's and headed up to the counter for his usual. He sat at the counter today, not holding out hope that Kristina would be in today. "Hey Mike. How goes it today?" His voice had a sullen ring today that Mike immediately picked up on. "Ethan? Things going ok?" Mike asked with concern. Ethan shrugged. "It's just a day like any other I guess." Mike poured his coffee, silent for a moment as if in consideration of something. "I can't help but notice you are sitting here today. I guess you aren't expecting anyone today?" Ethan couldn't bring himself to answer Mike's question. They both knew the answer to that.

Suddenly the bell over the door rang. Ethan sipped his coffee and heard Mike clear his throat. "Looks like you'll be needing a table after all." Ethan turned in his seat to see Kristina staring at him, her face expressionless. "Why don't you grab a table. Tell Kristina ill bring her coffee over in a moment. I'll give you two a moment." Mike headed to the back.

Ethan got up and headed over to Kristina. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He couldn't believe she was standing in front of him. He was afraid if he blinked she would disappear. "Hey." His voice was barely above a whisper as he choked out his greeting. "Hey Ethan. How have you been?" she said with politeness. Ethan didn't like how this conversation was starting out already. "Kristina can we talk? Please?" Kristina looked back towards the door and then back at Ethan. "I promise I won't bite." That brought a smile to her lips and she nodded sitting down at the nearest table, gesturing for him to join her.

Ethan sat down across from Kristina and she still hadn't said a word to him which made him very nervous. This wasn't the Kristina that he knew. She was always full of things to say to him. Just as Ethan opened his mouth, saying her name, Kristina started to talk as well. "Oh sorry. Go ahead." he gestured. Shaking her head Kristina said, "Please Ethan you first." Ethan agreed and forged on. "Kristina I just want to apologize to you for what happened at Johnny's last week. I was so upset to think that he could be using you and you deserve better than that. For it to be special." Kristina broke into a smile at Ethan's words. "I appreciate what you are saying Ethan but you have to understand I have had sex before. I am not some virginal little girl anymore and you seem to think I am. You even called me a little girl at Johnny's. That is what pissed me off. I love when you protect me but I am not a little girl anymore. I will sleep with who I please and no one will tell me different."

Ethan did not like the sound of that. Kristina deserved a guy that would treat her like she was his everything. Didn't she understand why he was so protective? The guys that were out there that only wanted one thing. That was what Ethan was protecting her from. "Kristina I understand you aren't a child anymore. Believe me I get that, but you aren't an adult either." Kristina scowled at Ethan, crossing her arms over her chest. "Not in your eyes maybe. God Ethan! Johnny treats me as an equal why can't you. I mean you do when you talk to me, but how you see me…I am not some virginal kid. I have experienced life Ethan! More than you realize!" Ethan sighed knowing he would not win this argument. "Look Kristina I don't want to argue with you. I hate arguing with you. I missed you this week." He told her, his voice quiet. "Aww Ethan that's so sweet. I missed you too." Ethan rolled his eyes, sighing. "Well don't let it go to your head. I am sure you will back to the pain in the ass you always are." Ethan teased. "Oh Ethan admit it. You love me." And with that Kristina got up and left him with a wink and a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kristina knew she had to get away from Ethan before they started another argument. She had missed him like crazy all week. When she walked into Kelly's seeing him there had made her day. She had been avoiding him but decided that enough was enough. She had been hoping he would be there and when he was all she wanted to do was throw herself in his arms. When they sat down and Ethan started to apologize about their argument she knew she was expecting too much. She had hoped he had realized why she was so angry. She loved that he cared so much about her that he had punched his best friend in the process, even though she didn't want to see Johnny hurt. It pissed her off that Ethan still seen her as a little girl. If the state of New York seen her as an adult then why couldn't Ethan? It did warm her heart that he had seemed so sad and had missed her this week but something had to change. She couldn't take being seen as a child anymore.

Kristina stood outside of Maxi Jones' apartment nervously awaiting entry. She needed Maxi's help desperately. Maxi opened the door and ushered Kristina in. "So what's the emergency you texted me about?" Kristina looked at the chic fashionista before her with purpose. "I need your help and you're the only one who can do it. I need a makeover. I am tired of looking like I raided my baby sister's closet. You have to help me." The blonde girls's eyes lit up excitedly before squealing, "Project!" She yanked Kristina down the hallway that led to her room. She led Kristina in her room and told her to sit on the bed. Maxi went to her closet opening the door. She started pulling out clothing with purpose, not before examining each piece critically before handing it to Kristina. "Aren't these your clothes?" Maxi shrugged. "I know but you're in luck. You're just my size . These clothes are all from Crimson Photoshoots. The latest fashions. God I love my job!" she sighed happily as she eyed each outfit critically. She told Kristina to try on each outfit which she did. Most outfits looked great on her. Maxi definitely knew what she was doing.

"You look great. I knew these would look great on you." Kristina smiled, happily gazing at her figure in the mirror. She looked older and more mature. Definitely not an eighteen year old child anymore. Now she looked like a young woman. This had to help Ethan see her in a different light. "I promise I will bring these back soon." Maxi waved her hands as if to say not to worry about it. "These are yours. They're from Aprils photoshoot which makes them practically vintage anyways. I get them free. One of the perks at working at Crimson." Kristina couldn't believe it. "Oh Maxi Thank you! This is so unbelievable." Maxi shrugged. "You're lucky I was feeling charitable today. You just happened to be lucky enough to see me first." She smirked. Kristina hugged the clothes to her lilthe frame. "I know this has to help!" Maxi smiled gesturing Kristina to sit down. "You are very welcome but there is a catch." Kristina nodded in understanding. "Ah the deadly catch! " Maxi patted the bed beside her. "Look I can only assume this is because of a guy. An older guy?" she assumed. Kristina nodded in agreement. "Well I am not going to lecture you because I have been down that same path with varying degrees of success myself. Just be careful because when you get the guy sometimes the fantasy doesn't live up to the reality. I wish you luck though. I hope this works for you." Kristina hugged Maxi. "Thank you so much. I'll keep you posted!" Maxie laughed, "You better."

Kristina left Maxi's apartment with a new hope and lifted spirits.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ethan arrived at his father's apartment to see that Luke had a bag packed and ready to go. "Where are you off to?" he asked curiously. "Well Dodge I'm getting out of town for awhile. Heading to Monte Carlo. Not before stopping in Zurich to funnel some money through my Swiss accounts." Ethan was not expecting this. "Why? Is Tracy going with you?" he questioned. "No . I want to give my popsicle a chance to miss me. This is a great way to do it. Anyways Ethan I wanted to know if you want to go with me." Ethan was surprised. A part of him really wanted to go with Luke. The chance to go on a father and son trip that he never shared with Luke growing up. Still he had other priorities to take care of like the Haunted Star. Then there was Kristina. Not that she was his responsibility, yet he felt compelled to keep an eye on her. Being friends with Johnny was putting Kristina at risk and Ethan wanted to Keep an eye on her.

"Sorry Dad. Maybe another time. I'll stick around and keep things going at the Star." Luke understood. "There is something I need you to do. Can you give this envelope to a guy name Marco. He will be at the docks at 10 pm on Friday. Just make sure he gets this. It's money I owe him and I cant lose his business. Cigars you know." Ethan smirked, knowing his dad's fondness for cohibas. "Of course dad. Friday at 10 on the docks. Anything else?" he asked. Luke thought on this and then replied. "Check on Tracy will you. I just want to make sure she is ok. Thanks Dodge."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Lulu and Ethan were there. "Hey Dad, Ethan. You going somewhere?" asked Lucky. "Heading to Monte Carlo son. I'll be gone awhile you guys but I'll try to be back soon." Lulu pouted. "Why do I always hate it when you say goodbye?" Luke pulled her to him in a hug. "That's because we don't do goodbye sweetheart." Luke hugged lucky goodbye and picked up his bag. "Remember to check on Tracy. I love you guys and will be back soon. " Opening the door he waved his final goodbye.

Shutting the door lucky turned to Ethan and Lulu. "Why do you think he really left?" Ethan didn't understand what his brother was trying to say. "He left for Monte Carlo to do some gambling. He always leaves you guys tell me. Atleast twice a year for these jaunts." Lucky glanced back at the door their father walked out of. "Something tells me there's more to it this time." At that Ethan wasn't sure of what to say. He obviously didn't know Luke's habits as well as his two other siblings do. He then began to wonder what his father was really up to.

meanwhile...

Kristina arrived at Johnny's penthouse with Coffee in hand. "Hey Johnny I hope this isn't a bad time." Johnny looked at Kristina in surprise. He hadn't been expecting her. "No no. Come in. What's going on Kris?" he asked accepting the coffee she handed him. "Nothing really. I just wanted to say hi and see how you were doing. I haven't seen you since the other day when Ethan came over you know." She replied looking down at her feet awkwardly. She still couldn't get the fight with Ethan out of her mind. It frustrated her still to know that Ethan still thought her a child.

"Well come in and sit down. There must be something. You're looking different I see. Good but different. Care to share?" he asked gesturing her to take a seat on the sofa. Kristina sat down across from Johnny secretly pleased that he would notice a change in her appearance. If Johnny, a guy who wasn't even interested in her, noticed her appearance had changed then Ethan was bound to notice. "I just needed a change." Johnny smirked into his coffee knowing exactly why Kristina was going for a new look. "A change huh? Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain friend of ours would it?" he laughed. Kristina shrugged trying to appear non- committal. "Kristina you look great you really do. You do know though that you didn't have to change a thing don't you? I mean Ethan would notice you in a paper bag." Kristina snorted at the ridiculous statement. "You have got to be kidding me! He doesn't notice me at all. Atleast the way I want him to. He sees me as a friend and nothing more. Probably as a pesky little sister or something." She whined.

Johnny couldn't help but laugh at her dramatics. "You don't see what I see Kristina. I know part of you must or you wouldn't have been after him this long. Ethan cares about you more then he would like. He just doesn't know it yet." Kristina's interest peaked. "Oh yea?" Johnny nodded. "Yes. Now Kristina let me ask you something and don't be offended but what is it you see in Ethan? What do you like about him so much? I mean a girl as beautiful as you could have anyone. You're from a rich family and go to private school. What do you see in a conman with no education that works for the likes of me?" Johnny hoped Kristina didn't take offense but he had to know, He really liked Ethan and he wasn't just a business associate but a friend but he really wondered what she saw in him when she could have the cream of the crop so to speak.

Kristina thought on this for a moment before responding. "I'm not offended. See Ethan is one of the best guys I have ever known. Money and social standing have never meant anything to me. There is a lot of rich snobs that go to my school that care about nothing but status. They are also some of the worst people I have ever come across. Ethan cares about everyone around him. If you are his friend then he would give you the shirt off his back if you needed it. He is loyal, compassionate, and just has a genuine heart. Sure he has conned people but there are people in the business that do worse to people then Ethan ever has. He is adventurous and lives in the moment. I love that about him. He worries about the next five minutes, not the next five years. I love that he can fly by the seat of his pants and take things as they come. I guess what I am trying to say is I love everything about him."

Johnny sat back in awe of the girl before him. She was not expected to say the least. He hadn't expected her to say any of the things she did about Ethan. He expected her to be about the physical and maybe have a bad boy complex but not this. She really did care about his boy Ethan for the right reasons. He knew in that moment that this girl was a keeper. This girl would always do right by his best friend. Now if only he could get Ethan to see that he would be a fool to give that up and push her away.

Downstairs...

Max and Milo watched as Sonny's daughter came out of Johnny Zacharra's building and head to her car parked on the street. She went in with coffee and came out an hour later empty handed. Max couldn't remember Kristina ever having a friend that lived there and was concerned. Something wasn't right about this situation. "Hey Milo you ever see Kristina have a friend that lived here?" Milo shook his head no. "The boss made us know who every friend that the kids had and where they live. No one lives here that she is friends with that we know of." Max knew it. The only thing he could think of was that Ethan Lovett worked for Zacharra and Kristina was friends with Ethan. Maybe she was meeting him here. That was not a good place for Kristina to be. She knew that Zacharra was her father's worst enemy. Max couldn't begin to see what Kristina was thinking. She was a great girl but was volatile and unpredictable like her father. Max felt he had no choice. He had to tell Sonny.

Max followed Kristina home and then turned to head to his boss's house. He walked in to find Sonny sitting with his on again, off again girlfriend Brenda Barrett. "Hello Miss Barrett. Boss. I have to talk to you about something important." Max gave Sonny a look that meant he was talking about something extremely important. Sonny excused himself and followed Max into the study.

"Boss sorry to interrupt but Kristina was hanging out at Johnny Zacharra's building today. I tried to think if she had any friends that lived there but I can't. The only thing I could think is that she is was meeting Ethan Lovett there. I didn't see him though. She was there an hour." Max cringed internally as he watched his boss's expression darkened. "I see. Interesting. I guess I need to have a talk with my daughter and see what's what." Sonny walked out of the room without another word. Max almost wished he hadn't said anything at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 13

Kristina arrived at her dad's later that night upon his request to have dinner, His girlfriend Brenda was there. Kristina really liked Brenda. She seemed like a nice person and she loved her style. She had seen Brenda in a lot of her fashion magazines that she was so obsessed with reading. Her dad had called her earlier that day to have dinner with them. It was a strange call though. Her dad sounded distant and cool. Kristina couldn't figure out what was wrong but decided the only way she would find out was too go.

Kristina walked into her dad's house. Sonny and Brenda were sitting in the living room when she arrived. "Dad. Brenda. How's it going?" Sonny got up, enveloping his daughter in a hug. "Sweetheart. Good to see you. Sit down. Dinner will be ready shortly." Kristina sat down and looked from Brenda to her father. Brenda gave her father a frustrated look but said nothing. Kristina frowned feeling as if tonight she had walked into the lion's den. This didn't seem like the typical family dinner she was used too. Something was up. "So guys what's going on?" Kristina asked increasingly frustrated. "Why don't we talk over dinner sweetheart. Just relax." Kristina huffed, visibly agitated as Brenda just scowled at Sonny. She obviously seemed to know what was going on. "Dad seriously. I can tell you want to say something. Please just say it." Kristina pleaded.

Sonny sat quiet for a moment in contemplation. He finally spoke after much thought. "Kristina what did you do today?" Kristina was confused. This was his big question? "Nothing really. Did some homework for the big project due on Monday. Went shopping and had coffee with a friend. Why do you ask?" Sonny said nothing again and sat quietly. Kristina thought she was going to pull her hair out in frustration. What was going on with her dad? Again he spoke but with an eerie calm. "Who was the friend you had coffee with?" Understanding dawned on Kristina and she froze. She hadn't expected this and wasn't prepared in what to say to her father. Kristina looked at Brenda desperate for some help. "Honey why don't we wait till dinner before interrogating Krissy about her day. I'm hungry and want to eat now hmm." Kristina sighed with relief as Sonny's attention was temporarily diverted from hers. What was she going to say? She couldn't tell him the truth could she? No she couldn't. One her father would Kill Johnny. Two he would ground her for life. "Think think Kristina." She thought to herself. They sat down to dinner and Sonny asked again who she had coffee with. Kristina had thought up the perfect story since. "This guy Taylor who is new to town. We became study partners. He's a good guy." Sonny smirked, his stance relaxing which helped Kristina to relax. "I'll be the judge of that. When can I meet him?" Kristina rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to meet him dad? You don't want to meet all Michael's friends." She reminded him. Sonny acknowledged this but then replied that she was his only daughter and that was a dad's right. Kristina agreed that one day soon Sonny could meet Taylor. She sat back with relief enjoying the rest of her dinner. Her secret was safe for another day.

Meanwhile….

Ethan arrived at the Quartermaine's ready to pick up maya for a night out. Ethan was led into the living room to wait when Edward came in. "Ethan my boy. How are you today?" Ethan had always liked Edward. He was a no bullshit guy and even though you didn't always agree with him atleast he would be honest. "Hey Edward. Same as always. Getting into trouble." He said with a laugh. "How are things?" Edward sighed heading over to the little bar to grab a glass of brandy. His night time ritual before heading to bed. "Oh you know. Same as always. Heading out with my granddaughter are you? Night on the town." Ethan nodded in agreement. "Yes. A night out of relaxation I hope."

Just then Maya came into the room dressed in her doctor's scrubs. "Maya why are you dressed like your headed off to work?" Edward asked. "I thought you were going out with Ethan here." Ethan looked at Maya, sighing. "Oh Ethan I'm sorry, didn't you get my message. I had to cancel tonight. I got called into the hospital." Ethan couldn't believe it. This was the third time they had made plans this week and she had cancelled every time. "Really Maya? You couldn't pawn the shift off on someone else?" Maya looked at Ethan with an annoyed look on her face. "Ethan you know my job is important to me. I have responsibilities. I can't just pawn them off on someone else. I'm not you." She huffed. "Well this is the third time." He stated. Edward excused himself without saying a word except to give Ethan a sympathetic look. "Ethan I don't have time for this. We will talk tomorrow. I am sure you can find something to fill in the time." Ethan couldn't believe this. She never made time for him. He liked the girl but this was bordering on ridiculous. She made him feel like his life didn't matter and her priorities did. As if she was the only one with any real responsibility. "Fine Maya we can talk tomorrow. I gotta go." Without another word Ethan left the house, heading to the Haunted Star.

Ethan arrived at the Star and headed straight for the bar. He was tired of Maya's games. She wasn't someone he usually dated but there was something about her that made him want to try. She was beautiful, smart and had her head together. It was something a part of him wanted for himself. He liked not worrying about her and knowing she would be alright in life no matter what. However lately he wondered why he had bothered. She had made him feel like an inconvenience. A pest in her life she had to deal with. Ethan poured himself a glass from Luke's private reserve and gulped it down.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He checked who was sending him a message.

Kristina.

Just seeing her name put an immediate smile on his face. She never made him feel insignificant or a pest. She made him feel like a hero. Like he really did matter in this world. Not something many people had done. Where are you? She messaged. He told her he was at the Star. He was alone and Luke was gone. There was no reason to keep the Star open if Luke wasn't here. He had his Jobs with Johnny to pay the bills. Ethan sighed, looking at the clock. So much for his night out. He hadn't received a message back from Kristina and assumed she had found someone else to talk to. He was just about to shut the lights out when he heard a set of footsteps walking on the carpeted stairs.

Ethan turned to see who had entered the Star when he saw a pair of Black knee length stiletto boots. His eyes followed the legs up to the owners face. It was Kristina. Ethan's eyes nearly fell out of his head. Kristina was dressed in a scarlett red body hugging dress. He had never seen her wear anything so provocative before. "Hey Ethan. I wondered if you were busy. If you wanted to hang out for a bit." Her innocent voice definitely didn't match her clothes. Ethan felt himself grow hard and he immediately felt relieved to be behind the bar and guilty because it was Kristina that was doing this to him. "Um yeah I guess. I was just about to head up for the night. My plans fell through so I was just gonna bum around tonight. I'm surprised you don't have plans. Especially being dressed like that. " he gestured to her with drink in hand. Kristina blushed but waved her hand in the air like it was nothing special. "This old thing. Please." That made Ethan laugh. He was glad she had come over. He needed cheering up. "Well you look beautiful anyways." He complimented. She blushed again, smiling shyly at him. "Thank you Ethan." Kristina sat down at the bar.

"What's the matter Ethan? Are you ok?" she asked. Kristina immediately picked up on his sour mood, She always knew his moods. She could read him like a book. "Nothing really. Just feeling sorry for myself. " She frowned in concern. "Why may I ask?" Ethan wasn't sure what to tell her. He knew she had a crush on him and didn't want to hurt her feelings by bringing up problems with his girlfriend. "It's not a big deal. I am sure you have better things to worry about then my problems." Kristina huffed in irritation. "Ethan you are my friend. Friends listen and help eachother. You always do it for me so I want to do it for you." Ethan sighed, taking another sip of scotch. "Well if you really want to know I had a date with Maya tonight but she had to go into work again. This is the third time she has cancelled this week. It's just frustrating really. I know her job is important to her. I get that. I mean she is a doctor not a bartender. Her job matters." Kristina held up her hand to stop him. "Ethan before you go any further let's make one thing clear. Your time is just as important as hers. No matter what job you have. No one is better than the other." Ethan laughed. She always defended him and made him feel like he mattered. "Well thank you Kristina. Still I know Maya isn't all wrong. Her job is important." Kristina rolled her eyes. "Please. If you and I were going out I would never cancel plans on you. Important job or not. Maya needs to treat you better and realize what is in front of her." Ethan warmed at her defense of him.

"Thanks for listening. I'm sure things will be fine. So what is new with you?" he asked. "Nothing really. I forgot my dad sometimes has me watched. Well I ended up hanging out at Johnny's the other day and they saw me. I had a huge tale to spin there." Ethan wasn't sure that he heard right. "Johnny's?" Kristina nodded, not thinking anything of it. Ethan felt a flare of anger. Why were they hanging out together all of the sudden without him being there. Ethan didn't know why but he didn't like it one bit. "you should probably be careful hanging out with Johnny Kristina. He has a lot of enemies and you could get hurt." He warned. Kristina rolled her eyes as if this was nothing knew. Which of course it wasn't. She had grown up with this her whole life. Ethan sometimes forgot how she had to live. Never like he lived. She had a long line of men in her life waiting to protect her. She didn't need him too. "Sorry but it's true. I don't want to see you get hurt." Kristina sighed. "Like you Ethan? You work for Johnny. Why is that ok? Because I am a girl? Please." She huffed. "No not because you're a girl. You are my friend Kristina. I don't have many in this world and I cherish all the ones I have. I want you to be safe because I care about you." Kristina's face broke into a happy grin. Ethan suddenly worried that he was leading her on. "As a friend." He added as an afterthought. This of course did nothing to deter Kristina's happy mood. "Why thank you Ethan but you have nothing to worry about with me. Johnny will protect me and I am not giving up his friendship because of enemies. Especially my father. Trust me it will be ok." Ethan looked at Kristina doubtfully. Somehow he wasn't so sure he believed that.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kristina was sitting at home reading when Michael came to the door. "Hey kristina. Can I come in?" she moved away from the door, motioning him in with a wave of the hand. "You know you never have to ask Michael. What's up? She asked. "I wanted to check in and see how things were with you considering who you have decided to be friends with." Michael replied quietly. Kristina rolled her eyes at Michael but her heart warmed at his concern. Putting a hand in his, she led him over to the couch to sit down. "Michael I am fine. I appreciate your concern but trust me." Michael leaned back into the couch, staring at the ceiling in frustration. "Kristina I know you want to just be you and live your life the way you want to. I do to. However being friends with dad's number one enemy is pushing it. I am sure Johnny is a good guy but not when it comes to dad. Do you want to hurt dad?" He asked her honestly.

Kristina didn't get offended when Michael asked if she wanted to hurt dad. She knew and understood where Michael was coming from in regards to their father. Michael was always Sonny's golden boy. Sonny and Michael were thick as thieves together. Michael loved their father and idolized him in ways that even Kristina didn't understand. Kristina was Sonny's only girl and that earned her a special place in his heart in her own right but Michael she felt was always Sonny's favourite though Michael would deny it. Michael loved his sister though. They were best friends and he would deny her nothing.

"No Michael. I have been in therapy for a while now with dad. We have been working through our issues. This has nothing to do with him. Well not absolutely nothing. If something does come up I will warn dad about what Johnny's up too." Michael eyed Kristina with a critical eye. "Aren't you worried that will affect your friendship with Johnny. I mean he might be pissed if you go running to dad. He can't trust you." He pointed out. "I know what you are saying but Johnny isn't stupid. He knows I won't let anything happen to dad. He knows I would say something if I saw anything" Michael shrugged. "Maybe. I just am worried about what will happen when dad finds out."

For that Kristina didn't have an answer.

Later that day….

Kristina was walking down by the docks on her way to meet Ethan for a coffee at Kelly's when she bumped into Johnny. "Hey Kristina! What are you up to today?" Johnny asked putting his cellphone back into his pocket. "Not much. Just going to meet Ethan for coffee." She said gleefully. Johnny couldn't help but laugh. "Of course. That is why you have that gorgeous thousand watt smile of yours today. Kristina couldn't help but smile thinking of meeting the man she loved."Of course. What are you up to down here or should I even ask?" she asked with a hint of a smile and a raised eyebrow. "You know me and of course it's always best not to ask." He admitted. Kristina smirked. "Well just try to stay safe and out of trouble. Coffee soon?" Johnny nodded. "Of course. Good to see you Kristina."

Johnny pulled Kristina in for a hug when suddenly a growl from out of the darkness pulled them apart. They looked to see a furious Sonny emerge from the darkness. "Oh fuck" was the only thing Kristina heard Johnny muttered. Other than that the docks were silent. You could hear a pin drop. Kristina squeezed her eyes shut and opened them trying to will away the image of her father before her like a bad dream. He would not go away. Panic seized her as she began to think of possible scenarios for why she would be here with Johnny Zacharra but none would come to her.

Finally she decided to speak. Sonny was still as silent as a stone. "Hey dad. What are you doing here?" Sonny eyed Johnny dangerously before turning his attention to his daughter. "I think the question is Kristina what are you doing here? Why are you with my greatest enemy. A man ten years older than you and a criminal no less." Kristina cringed at her father's tone. "Dad look i-" Johnny interrupted Kristina holding his hand up in an effort to stop her.

"Kristina let me. Sonny look I know- we both know how much we hate each other. Kristina isn't part of what is between us. I would never do anything to hurt her. I do have some morals. She is a sweet girl and we are just friends." Sonny closed his eyes tightly in an effort to control his growing already out of control temper. "You are just nothing as far as I am concerned. I don't know what is going on here. I don't want to know. Kristina you are too young to be friends or otherwise with Johnny. Also he is a criminal. He is just using you to get to me sweetheart." Kristina could tell he was dangerously close to losing it but she couldn't help herself. She was angry that her father would think that the only reason Johnny would want to be friends with her was because of bad intentions. Of course she was realistic. Sure their friendship was a benefit to Johnny if he wanted to hurt her father. However knowing Johnny as she had gotten to know him as of late, she knew they were past that point. Johnny cared for her. Not just what he could get out of her.

"What about you dad? Are you some car salesman? No you are a criminal too. You are no better than Johnny. I am not in the Mob so I can be friends with whoever I want. I am not picking sides. I get that you are enemies but I am not Johnny's enemy. Why are you down here anyways? Did Michael tell you?" Sonny narrowed his eyes in anger. "Your brother knew about this?" Kristina instantly regretted saying anything. She should have known her brother wouldn't turn on her. "Well he just found out. So ,why are you down here?" Sonny debated on answering before stating his reasons. "Business nothing more. I just happened to be here when I overheard you two. Kristina I think this needs to end now. Please go home." Sonny pleaded. Kristina sighed. "Dad I have plans with someone so I can't.. However don't think this is over. Johnny is my friend and will continue to be. End of discussion." Before Sonny could say anything else Kristina walked away. She knew that Sonny and Johnny could possibly tear each other's throats out with her gone but she had to get away before she said anything she would regret. She loved her father but they were just starting to get to a better place because of their weekly therapy sessions. She didn't want that changed with words said in the heat of the moment. She could only hope that they didn't hurt each other.

Johnny looked cautiously at a pained Sonny as he watched his daughter storm off. "You couldn't have come after me? You had to go after Kristina." Sonny bit out. "Sonny I didn't expect to ever be friends with Kristina. It just happened. We have a mutual friend in Ethan and I helped her out the other day with some kids from school on the docks here that were harassing her about her ex- boyfriend. That is all. I would never hurt her." Sonny stayed quiet a moment as if deep in thought. Johnny wasn't sure what the older man was thinking. They had more in common than Kristina since Johnny had dated Sonny's ex-girlfriend Olivia Falconari. He loved her but she couldn't take his wanting revenge on Sonny. It hurt to think that she seemed to care so much about Sonny but they did share a past and a son. Johnny wasn't naïve in thinking she wouldn't be affected by his vendetta against Sonny.

"I don't know what is going on with Kristina at school but if you helped her than fine. Thank you. However that is all. You can't be in Kristina's world. She is my little girl and I don't want to see her hurt. One day this war between us will affect her if she stays in your life. I want her out of it. I don't care what you have to do John but you can't have her in your house, in your car. Whatever. She is not to be your friend. She is off limits. She is still a kid and you are too old to be her friend or whatever it is you want to call it. If you are using her to get to me you will regret it. I will make you suffer in ways you can't even imagine." Sonny turned without another word and left.

Johnny wasn't sure what to think. He hated Sonny Corinthos with every fibre of his being. He destroyed his sister. His best friend. He wanted to make him pay. However he really cared about Kristina and didn't want to see her hurt. He didn't want to see her pay like his sister had for being involved with him and Sonny. For once Johnny's conscience was getting in the way of what he truly wanted making him more confused than ever.

Kellys...

Ethan arrived at kelly's to find Kristina in the back with her grandfather Mike. She was in hysterics crying on his shoulder but about what Ethan could not tell. Mike was consoling her and shaking his head in dismay. What was going on? Mike looked up to see Ethan and he whispered something into Kristina's ear. She quickly wiped away her tears, saying something to Mike before coming out front to sit down with Ethan.

Kristina sat down, her eyes red from crying. Ethan frowned, concerned what had set her off. "Kristina what happened?" She looked down at her hands as if deciding whether she should let Ethan in on what had happened to her. "It's my dad. He caught me with Johnny down on the docks. He was furious, the more I think about it the more scared I am about what he will do to Johnny." Ethan knew that no good could come from Kristina and Johnny being friends with one another. Ethan took Kristina's hand in his, squeezing gently. "Kristina I knew this would happen. I know you want to be friends with Johnny but you don't belong in his world. You don't belong anywhere near this cesspool of violence, hatred and revenge that motivates the adults in your life. Now Johnny is a good guy and has good intentions but he too is motivated by hatred and revenge. His hatred for Sonny has taken on a life of its own. One day it going to blow up and hurt everyone around him. He already lost Olivia. Who next?" Kristina wasn't sure what to say to this. "Please just stay clear ok?" Ethan pleaded, only hoping she would listen for once. Kristina sighed. "Ethan I really like you and everything you have done for me. You know this, but don't ask me to give up my friendship with Johnny. That isn't fair." She pouted.

"Look Sonny is dangerous. We aren't talking about some normal daddy that plays golf on the weekends. We are talking about Sonny Corinthos. Scary crime boss." Kristina sighed. She had dealt with this her whole life. "I get what you are saying but-" Ethan stopped her. "No seriously. There are lives at stake here. Your father is a dangerous psychotic man with a hair trigger on the best of days. You are aiming him at Johnny like a loaded weapon. If you keep it up someone will end up dead. How would you feel about that?" Ethan asked her seriously.

Kristina squirmed in her seat feeling uncomfortable at the direction the conversation had taken. "I guess I never thought of it that way. Still I am in control of my own life. It isn't fair that my father asks me not to be with who I want." Ethan suspected she wasn't just talking about Johnny anymore. "Look Kristina. I can't pretend to even fathom what you grew up with because I cant. However this is your life and you are responsible for your choices. Please watch and think about what you are doing with this relationship with Johnny. It will hurt more than one person." Kristina didn't want to hurt anyone but she was tired of having her life's choices taken away from her. "Let me think about it Ethan. That is all I can promise. " Ethan supposed that was as much as he could ask for.


	13. Chapter 13

One month later….Graduation…

A lot had happened since the argument on the docks with her father. Kristina had it out with him a few times trying to get him to see her point of view about Johnny being her friend before giving up all together. She finally decided that Sonny would never understand and it wasn't her job to make him. She had seen Johnny a few times since then only more cautiously. She went on the days her father was out of town and his best guards were with him. She of course only hoped that he hadn't had her followed on top of the usual security she had. She also took to texting instead of visits at times. Ethan of course she had no problem seeing and saw him regularly. Michael was graduating with her and though it took much convincing he came to the ceremony. It was a rough day for Kristina and Michael both since Michael had to defend Kristina from one of Kiefer's best friends. Michael ended up taking off after beating the guy to a pulp at the ceremony. Kristina felt horrible that he still was dealing with the effects of her blaming Kiefer for beating her. Kristina of course took off to find her brother. It was an emotional day and one they wouldn't long forget. Sadly not for the right reasons.

The family got together for an after grad celebration at the Lakehouse. Sonny ended up getting Michael's diploma afterall with enough convincing that an educator would require to get the job done. In the end it was a great day for all. They all sat around the table enjoying dessert when Carly spoke up. "You know I can't- we can't say again how proud we are of you guys. You really pulled through after a tough year and I am so happy that you guys have graduated. You are amazing kids and I love you both. Carly smiled tearfully. Kristina laughed at Michael's embarrassed expression but her heart warmed at Carly's speech. It had been a tough year and they had done it. Amazingly between Michael's prison release and probation and Kristina's horrifying relationship drama last year they had both pulled through and done well. They were done school and on the way to truly being adults and coming into their own. Being their own people. Their was just two things missing from her party. Two good friends. She didn't want to rock the boat inviting Johnny and Ethan to the party. She wished more than anything that they could be there. Kristina looked longingly at the door wanting to go. She knew that later on tonight when her parents thought she would be at her friend's party from school, she would actually be with Johnny and Ethan, at a little celebration they had planned for her.

"Mom, dad. Thank you for everything, It was a great celebration dinner and definitely was better than grad was. I love my present to so thanks." Alexis engulfed her daughter in a big hug. "Yes. Well you may put me in an early grave Kristina, I do love you and am so proud of you and your accomplishments." Kristina was glad her mother didn't think her a disappointment after being wait-listed at Yale. "Sweetheart I am so proud of you. You have accomplished everything I have wanted for you and more. You and your brothers mean everything to me. I am so proud of you all." Sonny told his daughter. Kristina burst into tears. She had never always felt loved by her dad but she did in this very moment. It meant everything to her. "Thanks Dad. I love you."

After saying her good byes Kristina headed over to Johnny's for her own little post grad party. Little did she know it would be a night she would never forget.

Kristina headed up to Johnny's penthouse and she saw much to her pleasure, her closest friends. This day was so special to her because she shared it with everyone she loved. "Hey guys! It's been a great day. I am finally done with wretched high school and onto college. You know what college means? Freedom. That's what." Johnny and Ethan laughed. Her bubbly nature was infectious. "Congratulations Kris. I am happy for you. This is a great day for you and Michael." Johnny pulled her into a hug and while Ethan tried not to let it get to him, he had to admit it bothered him. "Krissy I am happy for you. I know how excited you were to be done school." Kristina nodded in agreement. "I know! I am so glad that high school is over with. I am now officially an adult." She clapped excitedly. Ethan knew that was directed at him. She looked at him through dark lashes and a flirtatious smile. "Um-" Ethan turned to grab a glass of champagne, handing it to Kristina. The first time he had ever willingly given her alcohol. "To Kristina." He toasted as he handed Johnny a glass and took one for himself. "To Kristina" Johnny raised his glass in the air as Kristina blushed, yet pleased at the attention. "Thank you guys. It really means everything that you did this for me. I lost most of my friends at school and I honestly thought grad would be a lonely and pathetic day for me. One thing about all this is I have found out who my real friends are. Thank you."

They spent the next few hours celebrating and having a great time.

Kristina had fielded a few texts from Michael asking where she was. It was kind of strange and gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't told Michael that she would be coming here to spend time with her friends. She didn't want to see the disappointment and worry in his eyes. Still she was concerned about the worry her texts seem to imply. Just as she was about to text back she got a text in from Michael asking her if she was at Johnny's. Kristina hated lying to her brother about anything. He was after all her best friend. However she also didn't want this night ruined by her father getting involved. She responded with a quick No and then put her phone away.

"Well tonight has been fun you guys but I have to get going. I am going to try to see Maya at the hospital. Maybe have a little fun when she goes on break." Kristina rolled her eyes in disgust, while fiddling with something in her purse. Johnny meanwhile shot Ethan a look gesturing to Kristina behind her back. Ethan immediately felt stupid for saying anything. "Um well I am going to go now. Congrats again Krissy. I know you deserve it." He leaned down toward Kristina and kissed her cheek very softly. Kristina held her breath, afraid if she breathed the moment would end but all eventually do. "Night Ethan." He smiled down at her an odd expression on his face. "Good night Kristina."

After Ethan left Kristina stayed to chat with Johnny for a while before she had to go home. "So anything new ? Your father harassing you about me lately?" Johnny asked snickering. Kristina thought back and oddly her father had said nothing in the last week. "No surprisingly. Weird huh?" A concerned look came over Johnny. He sat still a moment but said nothing, "Johnny?" she asked. "Yeah. Sorry, Just thinking. Look I better get you home before they figure out where you really are. I'm really proud of you Kristina. You deserve it." Kristina happily accepted his congratulations because tonight she felt she really did deserve it.

Johnny and Kristina headed down to the parking garage and headed toward Johnny's car. "Thanks for tonight it was fun. I am sorry to have to hide being friends but my dad will never understand. I wish this could be easier." Johnny sighed. "Listen I know this must be hard for you. I know you love your dad and lying to him can't be easy. My hatred for Sonny has been going on for a long time now Kristina. It will never get better. I understand if you need to not be around me anymore. For your dad I mean." Kristina shook her head vehemently. "No Johnny. You are my friend and so is Ethan. My dad doesn't like either of you. Well he really hates you but even Ethan. I make my choices and my dad knows I don't back down. I am just like him that way I guess. Good or bad." Johnny snickered. "Yes you are a lot like your father. Interesting how I like you so much yet hate him." Kristina laughed. "I don't get you either. Whoever said men made sense." She then proceeded to stick her tongue out at Johnny before dashing toward the car. "I'll get you for that Kristina." He ran toward her as he pressed the remote car starter.

A blast of searing heat came towards Johnny and Kristina. Johnny lunged towards Kristina trying to pull her back from the car. It was the last thing either of them would recall.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 20

The hospital

Kristina felt like she was under water. It was a strange heavy feeling. What was going on? Where was she? Then she heard it. A voice. It sounded far away but she could still hear it. Michael? Was that him? It sounded like he was crying. Why was he crying? "Oh krissy it's all my fault. I should have known you would be at Johnnys. You barely talk to anyone at school anymore. I tried to get hold of you. Why didn't you tell me the truth. You are here because of me." He sobbed.

Kristina didn't understand. Where was she? She tried to think back to where she was before. It was a little foggy but she could remember hanging out with Ethan and Johnny. It was graduation. She then thought harder and remembered the last thing she could. She was in the parking garage talking to Johnny and they were joking around and then a blast of heat. That was the last thing she could remember. What happened?

Kristina tried to fight her way out of the fogginess. She could feel her brother's hand on hers. She told herself to try to squeeze his hand. It felt like dead weight. She focused and suddenly she felt her fingers began to curl around her brothers. "Krissy! Krissy!" he began to shout. It was all she felt she could do before slipping into the dark murky depths.

Ethan arrived at the hospital after receiving a startling text from Molly. He was confused at first as to why the young girl would be texting him at three o clock in the morning. He had just gotten in from dropping Maya off at home when his phone buzzed. You have to come to the hospital. Kristina and Johnny are hurt. Hurry. He couldn't believe it. What had happened to them. He had only left them hours before. Ethan drove at break neck speed and hurried into the emergency room. It was a place he didn't want to be again. It wasn't too long ago he was here bringing Kristina in after the beating she had received from that asshole boyfriend of hers Keifer. Luckily that was all in the past now. Kiefer was gone. He arrived in the E.R. and saw Kristina's family sitting in the waiting area. Molly rushed over to him immediately. "Ethan! I am so glad you came, Kristina is hurt. She's unconscious right now."

Alexis walked over frowning at him and telling Molly to go sit down. "Ethan. I see my daughter informed you as to what happened to Kristina. How long have you known she has been hanging out with Johnny Zacharra?" Alexis looked furious. Ethan swallowed. The woman had always made him nervous. "I- Awhile now. I told her it wasn't a good idea but she wouldn't listen. What happened?" Ethan was terrified for Kristina. He had no clue what was going on. "A car bomb was strapped to Johnny's car. Kristina was with Johnny, Luckily she wasn't inside. I can't believe she was hanging out with him. To be closer to you no doubt." Alexis turned and walked away leaving Ethan in stunned silence.

A car bomb? Pain seized Ethan's chest. Was she going to be ok? He had no way of knowing of course because he wasn't family. What happened to Johnny? Was he ok? Did he walk away? Ethan headed over to the E.R. nurse and asked about Johnny. Considering they had no way of contacting Anthony, the nurse told him the information. "He is in critical condition right now. He is in surgery actually." Ethan was stunned. He was worried for his friend but he was terrified for Kristina. He had no way of knowing what happened to her and he was terrified they wouldn't let him see her. He wished more than anything he could see her beautiful face right now, taunting him and trying to convince him to go out with her. Who would have done this was another question on his mind and one thought came into focus. Sonny. He had found out that Kristina and Johnny were friends. He was furious. Could he have ordered the bomb set under Johnny's car?

Kristina heard another voice and found herself trying to fight to the surface again. It was Sam and her mother Alexis. She tried opening her eyes but felt to weak. She felt someone touching her hand again. She put all her energy into squeezing the hand holding hers. She was sure they barely felt it but a squeal of joy told her all she needed to know. "Kristina can you open your eyes sweetheart?" she heard her mother asking. Kristina tried as she could but could not. "It's ok sweetheart. I know you're here and that is enough for now. You had us worried. Oh Kristina!" Seconds later she could hear the voice of her sister Sam. "Krissy, I know you are going to be just fine. I am so glad you are waking up. I miss you. Mom and molly miss you too. Michael was here. He said you squeezed his hand but I didn't believe it."

Kristina felt sad that she couldn't get up the energy to even open her eyes, let alone talk to her family. She just felt so exhausted. She was also worried about Johnny. Was he ok? Was he even alive? She then began to wonder how the bomb got there. Was it her father trying to attack Johnny or another one of Johnny's enemies. She knew there were many. Why did things have to be so complicated. She wished her father was here. Maybe he would have the answers.

Kristina could then feel herself getting tired and slipping again back into the murky depths where it felt warm and safe.


	15. Chapter 15

Ethan hadn't left the hospital in days except to shower and for a light sleep. He had hoped to hear word on Kristina but Alexis was like a bulldog and wouldn't even talk to Ethan, let alone let him see Kristina. Johnny's surgery had been a success and Ethan had stayed in his friends room while he lay in unconsciousness. He was an absolute wreck. Luke was gone for god knows how long and his brother and sister were dealing with things in their own lives. Their own little dramas. If he was honest the people that meant most to him, that understood him the most, were both lying in the hospital in a state of unconsciousness. His two best friends in the world.

Looking back on the events he wasn't surprised to find himself here. He knew it was a strong possibility that Kristina and Johnny's budding friendship could lead to this. No he wasn't surprised at all. He strongly suspected that Sonny was behind it too. He strangely enough hadn't seen the man. Michael, was devastated and barely left the hospital. Ethan wondered if Sonny was to blame, how he was feeling about himself now.

Ethan was sitting by Johnny's hospital bed pondering the events over the last couple of days when he heard the door click open and saw Molly sneak into the room. "Molly? What are you doing here? " Molly came over and stood at the foot of Johnny's hospital bed staring at Johnny sadly. "It's so sad Ethan that Johnny and Kristina ended up here together. I don't know if it was because of Johnny's enemies or because of Kristina that they are here and I don't want to know. I hate this. I miss my sister." Molly cried, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Ethan felt bad for the girl. He knew how close Molly and Kristina are to each other. "It will be alright Molly you'll see. Why are you here anyways? If Alexis sees you in here she will have a fit." He warned the young girl. Molly shrugged. "At this point I am beyond caring. I am here because I love my sister Ethan. I know she would love it if she could see you. Well hear you anyways. She hasn't woke up yet. I know you tried to see her but mom wouldn't allow it. She left to go home and get some rest. Sam is having something to eat in the cafeteria. Now is your chance."

Ethan couldn't believe it. Molly was risking getting into major trouble just to help him. Help Kristina. "Molly you shouldn't-. I mean I don't want you getting into trouble because of me." Molly shrugged in defiance. "I don't care Ethan. I know Kristina will here you and I know it will mean a lot to her if you visit. I know it would mean a lot to you." She said looking meaningfully at him. Ethan nodded in agreement. "Thank you Molly. It means a lot to me. I don't know what to say." He told her honestly. "Just say you will go see Kristina. Before Sam gets back. You don't have much time, so hurry." Molly headed to the door and slipped out as quietly as she came in.

Ethan slipped out of Johnny's room and headed over to Kristina's. He slowly opened the door to the darkened room and it was indeed empty with visitors. There lay Kristina's sleeping form a little battered and bruised as Johnny's had been. At least Kristina hadn't required surgery like Johnny had. Ethan sat down by her bed and stared at her bruised face. She looked so young and fragile lying there.

A lump formed in his throat. How close had she- both his friends come to death? Ethan couldn't bare to lose anyone else he cared about in this life. He looked at Kristina's hand and picked it up holding it in his. It felt so cool and lifeless. It scared him. He looked into her face and swallowed before beginning. "Krissy? Hey luv, it's me Ethan. I want you to know how much I miss you. I miss you coming around and pestering me about anything and everthing. You are trouble with a capital T but I miss that voice of yours. That smile. Baby you have to wake up. You have to get better. Please."

Ethan then felt the shock of his life when the cool hand in his own came to life. Kristina squeezed his hand. It was admittedly not much but it was there. She had heard him. "Kristina. Luv please wake up for me. I miss you so much. I have been staying with Johnny a lot. His dad has been in a couple of times and of course I avoid him like the plague. He is crazy as a shit house rat that one. Krissy your family and everyone miss you so much and want you to get better. Your sister Molly came and got me. You really have a good sister. She is always in your corner. You have to get better for Molly luv, she misses you. I miss you." Ethan felt his eyes well with tears and he quickly wiped them away as if someone was watching. She squeezed his hand again. Firmer this time. Ethan's heart swelled in response. Suddenly the door swung open and Michael stepped in.

"Ethan." Michael said curtly. Ethan was sure he was being kicked out of Kristina's room for sure. However Michael surprised him and instead sat down on the other side of her bed. "How is she?" he asked somberly. "She squeezed my hand twice. That has to be good right." Ethan told him. Michael smiled slightly at this. "Well Ethan if anyone could get Kristina to come around its you. I am surprised she isn't up talking up a storm already." He joked.

Ethan laughed good naturedly. "Yeah it would be nice to hear right about now." They both looked to Kristina willing her to wake up without luck. "Thanks for coming to see her. I know Alexis said no but its good you came. Whatever helps Kristina is good in my books." Michael told him honestly. Ethan smiled slightly at this. "Well Molly came and got me. She did warn me to make the visit brief." He admitted.

"Alexis is just upset. She will get over it. The car bomb had nothing to do with you. " Michael said a dark edge clouding his voice. Ethan frowned at this. "Michael was it-" Suddenly the beeping on Kristina's monitor got louder. "I guess she is listening huh?" Ethan said with a roll of the eyes. Michael laughed. "Maybe. Look Ethan can we talk outside, I don't want- you know." He said gesturing to Kristina. Ethan nodded in agreement. He leaned down and kissed Kristina's cheek , bidding her to get well before leaving, though he could swear the heart monitor started beeping erratically when he did.

"So Michael was it-" Michael held up his hand, looking around for listening ears before continuing. "Yes it was. I know you work for Johnny and I am sure he will suspect anyways but for Kristina's sake keep it in your pocket until the police work it out. I- this is hard for me to deal with too. I love my father but I don't agree with everything he does. I warned Kristina that this friendship with Johnny was a mistake but you know how bullheaded she is. I love my sister though and would do anything for her. I don't want her to hate our dad. They just started building a relationship again. He is sorry. Believe me. Just –please Ethan." Michael pleaded.

Ethan was not sure what to say. He didn't want to lie to Kristina but he didn't want her hurt any more than she already was either. "Alright I won't say anything for now. Please keep me updated on your sister. I doubt I will get the chance to get in and see her again anytime soon." Michael agreed and left. Ethan went back to Johnny's room with a lot to think about.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16

Kristina felt like she had been in a dark fog forever. No matter how hard she tried to get out of it she failed. When her family visited her she screamed to get out of the darkness and the most she could do was move her hand. She could feel them and hear them but couldn't do anything else. Kristina had never been so frustrated. Then when Ethan visited her that had been the worst. She wanted to comfort him so badly. She felt sad that he was beating himself up over her situation when it wasn't his fault. She then had felt his lips on her cheek and she cried into the darkness. She didn't understand why she was stuck in this exile. This limbo of nothing. Would she be stuck like this forever?

Kristina had been laying in the dark depths thinking of all that had been going on around her when she heard a quiet sobbing noise from afar. She felt something touching her face. She again tried to break free of the darkness that held her at bay. She could hear the sobbing getting louder and then a voice. It was her dad. Her father was crying. But why?

"Oh sweetheart what have I done? I have done the one thing that I tried to stop from ever being done to you. I have hurt you. I remember when you were a little girl, holding you in my arms. How could things have gone so wrong? Sweetheart if I could lay here in place of you I would. If I could take away your pain I would. God please forgive me." He wept.

Kristina felt sadness and pain tug at her heart. Her dad was responsible for her injury. Why she lay here. She should feel anger and hatred but all she could feel was pity and sadness for the man that was her father. She knew of his past growing up and why he was the man he now is today. She had begun to accept who he was in therapy. As much as she wanted to yell and scream at him she didn't have it in her. She felt sorry for her dad. He was going through the worst pain imaginable. The thought of knowing that he had hurt his own child. Maybe that was punishment enough. Kristina felt her father's tears on her face. She wanted to cry. She wanted to let him know that she was listening and forgave him. She wanted to say it was okay.

Kristina fought with all her might to kick to the surface. To head toward the light and awaken. She needed to see her father. Suddenly deep pain shot through Kristina's body. She hadn't felt this before. What was wrong? She felt sore all over. She then began to try and open her eyes and to her surprise she felt her eyelids began to flutter. Pain hit her eyes and she wanted to shield them. The room wasn't filled with bright light. It was rather dark actually but it still hurt. Kristina's eyes began to open and then she could see. She saw the dark room before her. She turned to look at her father whose head was down. His body wracked with tears, Kristina felt so sad for him. She reached out and put a hand over his.

Sonny jerked and looked at Kristina. Relief came over his face, smoothing his features. "Oh sweetheart you're awake. Oh god Kristina thank god you are awake." Kristina squeezed his hands and looked into his eyes. It took a moment for her to speak, her throat was on fire. "Dad I forgive you." She whispered hoarsely. Surprise dawned on Sonny. He didn't know that she knew it was him. "I could hear you. I could hear everything. I had to try. I am super pissed don't get me wrong, but I love you and I know you didn't know I was going to be there."

Sonny sagged back against the chair he was sitting in. Kristina was sure he didn't know what to say. "However dad this doesn't excuse anything. Who I have as a friend is not for negotiation. Especially Ethan." She said pointedly. Sonny knew to tread lightly. "Ethan isn't up for discussion. Got it."

Kristina didn't ignore the fact that her father didn't include Johnny but she understood they were enemies. She wasn't naïve and knew they would have to come up with a way to compromise. If there ever was compromising with Sonny Corinthos. "Sweetheart I think you should get some rest. I know you have had a hard time. I won't keep you." Kristina knew she needed to rest but she also wanted to put her familes worries to rest. "Dad I have been asleep for a long while now. Can you please ask the rest of the family to come in. Just for a few minutes."

Sonny agreed and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "I will." Kristina thought for a moment and then added, "Also I think it best mom never knows you had anything to do with this." Sonny paused in surprise at what Kristina was suggesting. Yes a lot had changed since she had been going to therapy. "Whatever you wish Sweetheart." He replied with care. Kristina knew he was dubious but appreciated that he was listening. Kristina closed her eyes as her dad walked out of the room.


End file.
